


Tell Them!

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Tell Them! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Female!Harry.When Harriet 'Harry' Potter finds out she is pregnant after the war, she can't find it within herself to tell her friends.One shot, but writing sequels probably.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Series: Tell Them! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 356





	Tell Them!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you like it.
> 
> THERE IS A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY UP.

"Fuck." Harriet 'Harry' Potter cursed as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hands.

She had chosen to get a muggle pregnancy test as it was easier than being caught trying to find a pregnancy test spell or asking Madam Pomfrey. Ever since the end of the war, the press had been hounding her, she rarely left Grimmauld Place nowadays. If they found out she was pregnant, they would never leave her alone.

She was pregnant though, there was no doubt about that, this was her fifth pregnancy test. She wouldn't consider having an abortion, she was pro-choice, but considering she had been desperate for a family, her choice was not to have an abortion.

It had been three months since the war had ended, and since then Harry had taken to spending time by herself, trying to deal with the deaths. Hermione had visited a few times before she left to go and find her parents in Australia. The Weasley's were busy trying to heal from the death of Fred, and Harry didn't want to intrude, even though she had lost Fred too.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

Harry thanked her graces that she had never withdrawn from the Little Whinging GP practice she had been registered at as a child.

"Miss Potter?" The nurse called.

Harry stood quickly, following the nurse.

It had not taken long for her to get an appointment, and she had managed to change her address to a PO box so that if the Doctors needed to get in touch with her, it would be easy.

As she followed the nurse, memories flew back. She had only been to this Doctors twice, once for a check up when she had been first brought to the Dursleys, not that she remembered that, and once again when she was seven when she was having stomach pains. It turned out she had an infection and had to take a months worth of antibiotics before it was sorted.

"Now Miss Potter, what can I do for you?" The Doctor asked as she sat down on the chair opposite his desk.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Have you taken a test?"

"Yeah, I took five, all positive."

"Right, are you okay if we do a quick check here?"

"Sure."

Harry hopped onto the bed, and pulled her shirt up slightly as the doctor put some gel on her stomach. She was surprised that it was warm, TV shows she had seen parts of when Aunt Petunia had been watching her soaps had always said it was cold.

After a minute the doctor spoke.

"Miss Potter, you are indeed pregnant. Just after 3 months exact."

Harry bit her lip.

"Miss Potter, do you have a partner to help with this?" He asked, looking at her concerned.

Harry sighed, she knew she had to look rough. Since the war she had not really been taking care of herself, she had dark bags under her eyes, she had lost weight in the face, her hair wasn't as healthy as it could have been, although she had washed it before the appointment, and she was extremely pale.

"No." She said softly.

"Was- was it consensual? Do you need to make a police report?" The doctor asked carefully.

Harry's heart surged slightly.

"No, it was consensual. I'm sorry, my partner- my partner died."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

The doctor nodded, before giving her the relevant information. As she was so far along, she would need to have a hospital appointment soon so she could find out the gender.

"I'm going to have a baby." Harry whispered to herself.

"There could be more than one, the check I did was not thorough. Is there any cases of twins in either family?"

"The Fathers an identical twin."

The doctor paused.

"I'll make sure that is mentioned in the referral. Miss Potter, do you have someone who can help you with this?"

Harry paused.

"Miss Potter I would recommend speaking to a friend or family member okay? You can't go through this alone."

"I'll speak to someone." She told him.

"Good. Now your appointment at the hospital should be in a couple of days, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Doctor Jones."

"No problem. I'll be seeing you soon."

Harry bid him goodbye and left the doctors. She quickly found a dark alleyway and apparated straight into Grimmauld Place. She had to see Teddy in a couple of days, but for now, she was free.

"Mistress Potter, you should really eat." Kreacher said popping next to her.

"You're right, sorry Kreacher, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mistress. Shall I make you something to eat?"

"Yes, something light, and can you bring me my invisibility cloak too?"

"Of course, it won't be long."

Harry sighed as she settled into her seat at the table. She needed to tell someone about the pregnancy, but she wasn't sure who to. She didn't want to be a burden on the Weasleys, not after the loss of Fred.

'They'll want to know that there is going to be an extra Weasley.' A voice in her head told her.

She knew that the voice was right, but she was worried that they would blame her for Fred's death. George and the rest of the Weasleys were grieving, and she was pregnant with Fred's child, would that be too much for them? This was a Weasley, and they should be part of a big family, Harry was not going to curse the child to have a small family as she had. What if something happened to her?

"Mistress Harry?" Kreacher said as he entered the room with a plate of lasagna. Harry had no idea how Kreacher had made it so fast, but she assumed it was house elf magic, and normally left it at that.

"Yes Kreacher?"

"Professor McGonagall's owl just dropped a letter off for you."

"Thank you."

Harry tore open the letter as she began eating.

Dear Miss Potter,

As you likely know, we are once again looking for a defense teacher. During your fifth year you taught Dumbledore's army, yes I know, you were not discreet. During that time, you managed to even teach the seventh years. I, as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to offer you the job. Normally we would expect you to have NEWTs in order to do this, but I think we can make an exception. Also with You-Know-Who gone, we believe the curse on the position will be broken.

Obviously, you will be offered quarters in the castle.

Please let me know as soon as you can.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall.

Harry sighed, as she put the letter aside and continued eating. When she finished, she sighed. She had been intending to go to Gringotts to see if there was a Potter house she could take, she definitely wasn't going to raise a child in Grimmauld Place, it was gross. If she worked at Hogwarts, then she'd have a home, the first home she had ever known. Plus, she had really enjoyed teaching Dumbledore's army.

"Kreacher, can you deliver a message to Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts for me?"

"Of course Mistress."

"Great. Can you ask her if she would be free to meet me here this evening? At around five?"

"Of course Mistress." Kreacher said, before popping away.

Harry hoped she was free, especially as it was not currently term time.

Ten minutes later, Kreacher popped back, and said that was fine.

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPH

Harry shuffled around the house nervously for the rest of the day, her black hair in a bun, and she had put a face mask on so that her olive skin no longer looked so pale and unhealthy.

Just before five, Kreacher came upstairs to tell her McGonagall was downstairs.

"Thank you Kreacher, will you bring us tea and biscuits?"

"Of course Mistress." He said, before popping away.

Harry shuffled her way downstairs, and McGonagall greeted her with a big smile.

"Miss Potter-"

"Harry, please."

"Then call me Minerva."

Harry smiled.

"Shall we take a seat?"

"Of course."

Kreacher brought them tea and biscuits before popping away.

"Harry, what is this about?"

"I want to be the defense teacher."

"That's great!"

"But, there's an issue."

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant?"

"You're what?!"

"Pregnant." Harry said slightly shamefully.

"Miss Potter, Harry, you're not a student anymore, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're of age. You're eighteen."

"I am?"

"Your birthday was a few days ago."

Harry sighed as she realized she had missed it, and nobody else had seemed to notice either, but then again everyone was busy trying to heal from the war, as well as fix things.

"I'm sorry."

"If you're pregnant then, who's the Father? Mr Weasley? Ron that is."

Harry snorted.

"It's not Ron. It's- it's Fred."

"Fred." McGonagall whispered before her eyes went wide as she realized the implications.

"It was just before the battle, he came to visit Bill and Fleur's cottage and well...I'm extremely surprised the baby survived but..."

"But they did."

"They?"

"I don't know the gender yet. I haven't told anyone else."

"Harry, you need to."

"I know." She said shamefully.

"About the job, even being pregnant we can accommodate you. We can have an extra room of your quarters, for the child. When are you due?"

"Around February."

"That's fine. When that happens, we can get someone to cover your classes, and then when the next school year rolls around, there's the option that we can provide childcare, or you can ask someone you know to do it."

"Hogwarts offers childcare?"

"Do you think you'll be the first ever pregnant teacher?"

"No- I just didn't think."

"It's understandable Miss Potter, Harry, sorry."

"So, I have the job?"

"You do indeed. It will take a week or so to sort out the accommodation."

"That's fine, just let me know when they're available."

"I will. Now Harry, I'd recommend you speak to someone about this, I mean who else have you told?"

"Just you, and my Doctor of course. He's muggle."

"Harry, please, speak to someone."

"I will."

The rest of the visit was nice, they didn't focus on the job, but instead talked about how everything was being fixed from the war, and how things were going, including hiring new teachers. Harry was informed that Neville had been hired to teach Herbology, Professor Sprout had quit after the war, she had grown tired and felt weary, and wanted to settle into a quiet retirement.

At seven thirty, McGonagall left promising she would see Harry soon, and Harry sighed as she wandered around the house and decided to have a long bath.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPPPH

Over the next two weeks Harry found out she was having twins, and yet she still didn't say anything. She felt as if she had to tell Hermione, George and Ron, but she was too scared.

When Fred had turned up at Shell Cottage that night, he had promised that he wanted to continue their relationship, a relationship that they had in secret since Harry's fifth year. Only George knew about it, which was surprising to Harry, she didn't know how Ron and Hermione didn't notice when she left the castle through the one-eyed witch passage way where Fred met her, before they went back to his and George's apartment. It was also surprising they hadn't seen Fred and her sneak off whenever they were staying at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had been a little suspicious when Fred had come to see her at Shell Cottage, but Harry told her it was just to do with their joke shop, and her investment.

Hermione hadn't totally bought it, but let it go.

Since the war however, Harry hadn't seen her friend and previous roommate, other than once, so she had not had time to grill him on it. She probably didn't want to bring up Fred either, which meant she had no idea.

Harry moved into her rooms and Kreacher had helped her decorate them in Gryffindor colours.

"Harry, have you spoken to the Weasley's yet?" Minerva asked her over tea.

"Not yet, but I will. I was wondering, could you cast a glamour on me."

"Harry." McGonagall sighed.

"Please Minerva, I will tell them... I'm just not ready to yet."

Minerva sighed. Harry knew it was against her belief, but she agreed to cast a glamour that was safe for pregnant people to hide Harry's growing stomach. At four months along, it wasn't extremely obvious under robes, but without the glamour it soon would be.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

September the first came around quickly, and that morning Harry had her appointment at the hospital which confirmed she was pregnant with two children, one boy and one girl. Harry had sobbed at that. She was going to have two babies, a family of her own. She didn't have too long to think about it though. She asked Kreacher to decorate the babies bedroom for her, and to make it gender neutral.

McGonagall agreed to get another room added so that when the kids were older and could have their own room they wouldn't need to share.

Harry thanked her.

September the first passed quickly and soon it was the evening, and Harry had been given the head of Gryffindor status, which felt especially weird considering she was not much older than the students. McGonagall had told her it wasn't too difficult though, and she eventually agreed.

Flitwick had taken on the role of the deputy head.

The sorting passed quickly, and Harry tried her hardest to avoid making eye contact with Luna, Ginny and Hermione, who had all come back to Hogwarts for their final year.

"HARRIET LILY POTTER!"

Harry spun around on her heel, and found her face to face with a very angry Hermione Granger.

"Hermione." She said softly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The head girl screeched.

"Here." Harry whispered, despite knowing it would make her friend angry.

"Why haven't you responded to any of our owls?"

"Owls? Kreacher?" Harry asked confused.

"Mistress called?"

"Have I had any owls?"

"Yes Mistress, I put them aside as you asked."

Harry didn't remember making that request.

"When did I ask you to do that?"

"May 8th."

That did make sense, she wanted to be left

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I forgot."

"Harry, you can talk to us, nobody blames you for anything. I know what you're thinking. We've been best friends for seven years. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"I'm sorry Hermione, there are somethings I can't tell you right now."

"Harry-"

"I will, I will tell you I promise, but not right now."

Hermione did not look happy at this, but she nodded slowly. She knew arguing with Harry would make her clam up more and she wouldn't tell her. Hermione knew better than to push it.

"Okay, but I'm here for you."

"Thank you Hermione. I have to go and prepare for my classes, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm counting on it." She said with a soft smile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPH

Despite getting close to Hermione again, Harry still did not answer any of her owls, even though she knew she had to at some point. Instead, she had written a note telling all her loved ones that she needed a bit more time, but she would get back to them soon.

As the holidays rolled around, Madam Pomfrey, who was now helping Harry with her pregnancy, and Minerva McGonagall were furious that she had not told any of the Weasleys or her friends yet, and had said if she didn't tell them over the holidays, they would tell everyone themselves, through the Daily Prophet. Harry knew that they included that threat in order to make Harry admit her pregnancy.

Harry wasn't going to be returning to teaching after the holidays as Madam Pomfrey had told her she needed to take it easy as she had put a strain on herself by not getting any help. She would return to teaching in the new school year, although she was still living in the school. She would need the help in the coming months, so the countdown really was on, she was due January 28th.

"Harry, you better be coming for Christmas." Ginny said on the last day of the term, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"I promise. I'll be there Christmas eve."

"Good, I'll set an extra bed up in my room then." Ginny said, before leaving for the train.

HPHPHPHPHPPH

Christmas Eve came around fast, and soon enough Harry was going through the floo to the Burrow. She luckily caught herself on the other end, but nearly stumbled again because of the shaking in her legs.

God was she anxious.

"Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley cried, pulling her into a tight hug."

Harry prayed that Mrs Weasley couldn't feel the extremely large bump because of the glamour.

"Hi Mrs Weasley. Is everyone else here?"

"Yes, just through here dear. We're about to eat, and you still look so thin."

Harry nearly laughed at that, but caught herself, and let herself be led through to the kitchen. All the Weasleys that were still around, Hermione and Fleur were sat there, and they all smiled as she entered.

Unfortunately, Harry was given a seat next to George, and despite the squeeze he gave to her hand when he grabbed it, she couldn't meet his eye, still feeling guilty for his twins death.

George sighed slightly.

Halfway through dinner, Harry knew she had to tell them.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make, but I need everyone to wait until I finish talking okay."

There were murmurs of consent from around the table.

"Please don't interrupt me, if you do, I don't know if I'll be able to continue."

Everyone fell silent at that, noting the seriousness of the conversation.

Harry sighed as she stood.

"I should have told you earlier, but I was so scared."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but Ron kicked him under the table.

"I was so scared, and I was worried you'd blame me, or hate me, or... I don't know, I'm just so scared."

"We could never hate you." Molly told her, tears running down her face already.

"Please, just... just wait. So I'm not sure how many of you know but in April when we were at Bill and Fleur's, Fred came to visit."

"I knew." George said quietly.

Harry smiled down at him.

"Fred and I have been dating since the beginning of my fifth year, since Grimmauld Place, only George knew."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted, startling everyone.

"It's true." George told them firmly.

Ron stared at his friend, but said nothing.

"When Fred came to visit, well..."

"What are you saying?" Mr Weasley asked carefully.

"I'm pregnant, with Fred's babies."

Chaos erupted around the table, and tears started streaming down Harry's face and to her surprise, she was pulled into a hug by George. She had expected it of Mrs Weasley, but not George.

"That means you must be like seven months pregnant!" Percy said.

Harry sighed, as she removed her glamour.

"Eight." She whispered.

Everyone rushed Harry, where she was still being held by George who was sobbing into her shoulder. The rest of the people at the table were suddenly surrounding them, hugging her. Mrs Weasley was sobbing, and Hermione looked significantly teary.

Eventually, the group moved back, and Mrs Weasley ushered her back into her seat, which she was extremely glad of, her ankles were killing her, which she knew was to be expected considering she was eight months pregnant.

"When are you due?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"January 28th. I'm not going to be teaching again to next year."

"You have to stay here." George said quietly.

Harry turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I'm staying here currently. I'm not ready to open the shop yet, and I want to help you." George told her.

"George, are you sure?"

"You're one of my best friends Harry, and you're carrying my best friends, my twins baby."

"Babies." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"Twins. I'm having twins, one boy, one girl."

With that, chaos broke out again.


End file.
